A Past's Mistake: Char Info
by The Cheese Alchemist
Summary: Information on the characters from A Past's Mistake.


Hello, my sweet dangos, and welcome to

** CHARACTER INTRODUCTION!**

Dattebayo! *(^O^)*

*will be updated if needed

You all want to know how your favourite Naruto chars ended up toghter, and had tons and tons (well, not really -_-;) of kids. We are going to start, of course, with my favourite couple.

**Sasuke and Sakura**

So, if you read all my fanfic, Sasuke went to kill Itachi, and just before the final blow, Itachi told Sasuke the truth (ep. 139-141 of Shippuuden, I think). So the brothers went all "Oh, let's kill the bad guys" and stuff. They killed Madara, Orochimaru was dead already, and the rest of Akatsuki (at least they thought so).

When Sasuke came back in the village, he saw both Naruto and Sakura, and felt like home again. He spent another year being, you know, Sasuke, and then he finally told Sakura he lurves her (and it sounded like this, not like a love confession: **Break up with him**). She was dating Lee at the time, which complicated things. Oh yeah, and the kissing. Sasuke hearts kissing. And mooooore.

And now (current storyline) they're like this.

Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 36

Height: 1,87 m (6"1.5')

Rank: Jounin (Police and Clan head)

Uchiha (yes!) Sakura

Age: 36

Height: 1,67 m (5"4.7')

Rank: Jounin (Head of Konoha Hospital)

And of course, they went on and produced delicious Uchiha kids. They had their first kid when they were young and raw, and they kinda spoiled him (duh, first male Uchiha in years!).

Uchiha Hiroto

Age: 15

Height: 1,77 m (5'8")

Rank: Chunnin

Little Hiro-chan is a playboy, very energetic, very quick-tempered, and very, very hot. He uses fire tehniques, as well as wind tehniques, but his favourite is taijutsu, since he is kinda violent. He grew up with everything he wanted, really, and that makes him a tad spoiled. He grows out of it if you learn the latest chapters. One thing to mention: he resembles Naruto in one aspect, perseverence. He isn't the most natural talented ninja, like his father was, so he is constantly challenged by it. He also has a inferiority complex because of his cousin.

So when Hiroto was eight, Sakura told Sasuke that she wanted a girl, and the Uchiha obeyed. A girl was born. Pink-haired, to top that.

Uchiha Yuuki

Age: 7

Height: 1,15 m (3'7") - short for her age

Rank: Academy Student

Even though little Yuuki acts sweet and innocent at home, she can be a real glaciar at school. So she's the perfect mix between Sakura and Sasuke. Since she is very pretty (will be a beautiful woman), she is already liked by many guys, and she even caught the eye of a uperclassman (won't say yet), but if you read this, you'll probably figure it out. As I said, she's an icy woman, so she already rejects guys. Her daddy is proud. The prodigy child of Sasuke.

**Itachi.**

Age: 41

Height: 1,85 m (6"1')

Rank: Jounin

Please, don't leave him out! I love him. So, he didn't marry a ninja (remember, he loves peace). here found a beatiful woman to marry, Hikari, two years after they had returned, and they started dating, and you know how the story goes...

Itachi had two children.

Uchiha Satoru

Age: 16

Height: 1,75 m (5"8')

Rank: Jounin (ANBU)

This guy here is another true Uchiha. He found his Sharingan the same age his uncle found his, and he is very skilled with fire tehniques, and he also knows a lot of lightning natured tehniques. He works for ANBU, so his family doesn't see much of him, but he is overall a good guy.

He has flaws, and he is pretty weak on the inside, though you wouldn't think that.

Uchiha Fuuko

Age: 12

Height: 1,52 m (4'10")

Rank: Gennin

This girl loves medical ninjutsu, but lacks other skills drasticly. She resembles her mother a lot, and she didn't inherit the Uchiha fighting style, or talent. She does her best, though.

She's a supporting character, I think, but maybe I'll develop her character a little more, too.

**OK**, this is a spoiler to my story, so make sure you read chapter 2 before reading this. Sasuke had another son, right? Before going to kill Itachi, Sasuke slept with Karin (why? Hormones, or something...), and he produced him.

Why is he so old? Because he was born like 9 months after the come back of the Uchiha brothers in Konoha. And Sasuke was a teen then. It was an accident. Oh, if you think about it, Hiroto was too.

Uchiha Seimei

Age: 19

Height: 1,83 m (6")

Rank: Chunnin (taking the Jounin exam)

His mother, Karin, fled to Oto, and raised him there. He lived in misery and povertry, because his mother was lazy and quit being a ninja. He almost starved to death many times, but he became a ninja for the money, even though he was very skilled.

Why is he still a Chunnin? Because he loathed the Sound, and becoming a Jounin there meant to kill even more. So he didn't become one. ^_^ He will, though. Pretty soon.

Passing on to...

**NARUxHINA!**

In my universe, they had started dating since they were 16, when Hinata confessed to Naruto, even before his best friend returned from the darkness. Way to go, Naruto! ^_^

Naruto became Hokage when he was almost 22, and he had a daughter a little while later, because he didn't want to lose to his eternal rival even in child birth (ok, Naruto is just messed up -_-;).

Uzumaki Yume

Age: 15

Height: 1,55 m (5")

Rank: Chunnin

Yume is very kind, sweet, and pretty shy. She doesn't take after any of her parents (height wise), since she is short . Usually, ninja girls begin their phisical training early, so they develop, thus they become tall. But this one stayed small. She has silky blonde hair, which she usually ties up (ponytail, bun, etc.) and she dresses very pretty in her spare time.

She is a good ninja, very hard-working and determined. She is in the same team as Uchiha Hiroto and Hyuuga Mori.

In the beginning, she had feelings for Satoru, but it remains uncertain if she'll continue to keep them after everything that has happened.

**Shikamaru and Temari!**

The lazy ninja decided to marry a very troublesome woman, the sister of the Kazekage! She came to Konoha, became a ninja there, and started a life practically. They developed feelings from eatchother during the several missions they had togheter to unify their countries' bond.

Nara Natsu

Age: 15

Height: 1,62 m (5"3')

Rank: Chunnin

She is lazy like her father, and she is very, very laid-back. She has long silky hair (not spiky!) and she has a feminine constitution. She dresses up sexy all the time, but she doesn't really notice that her clothes are so seductive. She dates Mori Hyuuga, but the reason and the type of relathionship they have is left in the blue at the moment.

Nara Ichiru

Age: 8

Height: 1,35 m (4"4')

Rank: Academy Student

Very smart, top of his class, and determined. She is different from his older sister, who keeps slacking off, and he trains all the time. The person he admires the most is Hyuuga Jun.

**Neji and Ten Ten!**

Ok, so the self-proclaimed genius became a normal dude, and got the guts to ask out Ten Ten. Don't make me tell you how their first date was (I'll tell you anyway ^_^). Neji ruined Ten Ten's favourite kimono, and ended up buying her a new one, and she kissed him to say "thank you". Yeah, if Ten Ten didn't kiss Neji then she would have never ended up with him...

So they had twins (like Hiashi and Hizashi!).

Hyuuga Mori

Age: 15

Height: 1,75 (5"7.5')

Rank: Chunnin

Mori is a talented ninja, but he isn't so obsessed like his twin brother. He trains, but doesn't soar to high. He can use Byakugan, and all specific Hyuuga tehniques. He says he's a genius, but more like a joke, really. He hates his brother, and he's the best friend of Hiroto and boyfriend of Natsu.

Hyuuga Jun

Age: 15

Height: 1,75 (5"7.5')

Rank: Jounin

The genius of the family. He became a Jounin before his twin brother. Even though they are twins, they were never close. They hate that when one is hurt, the other one feels it too. Jun has dark blonde hair, with big white eyes, and he is very skilled in interogation and ninjutsu. He resembles his brother a lot, even though Mori has dark brown hair.

**Kakashi!**

Ok, so let's get this straight. Kakashi found out that **Rin** was alive, and he brought her back home. As a promise to Obito (Kakashi Gaiden, must see!), he protected her and married her, giving birth to a lovely daughter, resembling her father's skills, and her mother's kindness.

Hatake Midori

Age: 18

Height: 1,70 m (5"6')

Rank: Chunnin (taking the Jounin exam)

Midori is a beautiful, tall girl, with longe silver hair and black eyes. She has a slim body, and she dresses up a little like her mother did when she was young. She is a very complete ninja, knowing all the basics, plus medical ninjutsu. Her father oftenly assigns her to spy on people that he finds suspicious, as an aide to the Hokage. She'll be Seimei's team mate for the Jounin exam.

And **Kurenai** was pregnant in the anime, remember?

So she had a son, looking just like Asuma.

Yuuhi Akira

Age: 19

Height: 1,85 m (6"1')

Rank: Chunnin (taking the Jounin exam)

Akira is very good-looking, friendly, and has a crush since forever on his team mate, Midori. Bad habits: smoking. It is his second time taking the Jounin exam, and he knows more than the rest of his team about it. More would be discovered further.

So, that's that I guess! Continue reading! Hope it helps ya!


End file.
